


Look Alive, Sunshine [The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys]

by renisnotaghost



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renisnotaghost/pseuds/renisnotaghost
Summary: Party Poison.Fun Ghoul.Jet Star.Kobra Kid.and now, Sunny-D.These are The Fabulous Killjoys. Ray guns, rock music, and spray paint is their love language. When Sunny joins the team, she's already a fighter, but the truth about her past could endanger the Killjoys and even destroy the rebellion.[yes, there is Fun Ghoul x Party Poison cause it's a cute ship. yes, I totally screwed up the canon timeline. deal with it.]
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Kobra Kid (Danger Days)/Original Character(s), Kobra Kid/Mr. Sandman (Fall Out Boy)





	1. >one<

_California, 2019_   
  
  


"Breathe, breathe. Just breathe, okay hon? You're gonna be alright."

Blinding white exploded in her vision.  
As the sedative wore off, excruciating pain shot up her entire body and the iron taste of blood overpowered her senses. She violently gasped for air as her lungs begged for oxygen.

Strange hands pinned her down and though she tried to resist, tried to speak, her throat was raw and her limbs refused to move.

One man stood out from the blurry figures above her. He spoke in a steely voice that cut through the fogginess of her mind. "How long has she been skipping her pills?"

"Blood tests say a few weeks, sir," a woman replied. "Poor thing."

"Name?"

"Kennedy Paul."

Kennedy squeezed her eyes tight shut and turned her head as much as she could and someone shoved a light in her face. Another poked and prodded at her eyes and mouth, making her squirm instinctively. Her insides turned upside-down and a wave of nausea overcame her.

"I'm surprised she's still alive. They're not supposed to live for more than a few days without taking them."

"She'll be dead soon enough. Her body won't hold up. Get a bag."

In a daze, Kennedy felt herself being dragged onto a cold floor, her lungs on fire, stomach doing backflips. Her body convulsed and she dry heaved, but there was no food to throw up. Water and stomach acid dribbled onto her front and stung in her mouth.  
  
  


She told herself she'd always known this was how it would end. There had never been a way this could work out without being exterminated. Yet somehow she'd clung onto that hope, the hope of a rebellion. It had started with an idea; someone handed her a newspaper clipping.  
  
  


_CHIEF EXTERMINATOR KORSE CALLS FOR IMMEDIATE DESTRUCTION OF 'KILLJOY' TERRORIST GANG_

_Korse is now joining forces with S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W to destroy these 'fabulous killjoys' and end their aggressive activities that threaten the order of the Zones that Battery City law enforcement works tirelessly to uphold. "There will be no tolerance or leniency," C.E. Korse stated, "for these terrorists. Their actions will have consequences and the sooner we can eradicate them, the sooner peace can be restored."_

_Listed on page 45 of Battery City Times is..._   
  
  


The thought of rebellion struck her mind like a bullet and wedged itself there, never budging. It haunted her day and night until she knew something had to be done. She had to escape and join them. If it meant death, so be it.

Death.

That was what she got.

She was dying before she got the chance. She thought, almost humorously, that at least her body would end up in the Zones, though she herself would be dead.  
  
  


Someone unzipped the clean white bag and shoved her inside.

Then everything turned black.


	2. >two<

Kennedy had no way of telling how long she'd been inside the body bag. It could have been hours or days for all she knew. She constantly faded in and out of consciousness for what felt like ages.

Her entire body ached. Her head pounded along with her heart as disorienting waves of thought crashed against her skull. Eyes open or closed, the view was the same.

The bag now reeked of vomit and sour sweat; the odor invaded her nostrils. Her hair felt heavy and damp; a lock had made its way into her mouth, tasting of putrid acid.  
This was the epitome of abandonment. Alone, drenched, and decaying in the desert wastelands of the Zones.

_The Zones._

_Freedom._

She wished they'd just shot her on the spot.  
A future in Bat City was better than no future at all. All she wanted was to be free, and getting out was the only way she knew how. She'd never really had friends in her corner of the city. She knew, of course, that it was possible to make friends. She'd had some in the past, but no one seemed to stick around for very long.

She didn't blame them. She had made herself a dangerous person to be friends with. BLI had kept tabs on her from the start. They probably had an entire file cabinet dedicated to her by now.

Despite being a hard worker, Kennedy didn't follow rules, which got you in trouble no matter what. Her family had always been distant, and after leaving home at sixteen her job in the logistics department didn't give her much solidity.

There had been one place where Kennedy hadn't felt so alone, and that was with the kids of the Lower City. Dark, dirty, and swarming with BLI police, it wasn't nice to look at, but the people there had a certain life inside them that she never saw in the upper levels. They had a reason to hope.

Destroya.

Kennedy remembered the napkin she'd found one day. She'd gone to the lower levels to get cigarettes and a lighter on the ground caught her eye. It had been trampled by constant foot traffic, but seemed to still be in working condition. Flipping the top of the zippo, she found a stained brown napkin that had been placed inside the lid, folded carefully in quarters. Someone had scrawled on it in messy ink letters:

_"At the end, through the fire and through brimstone, a savior will rise from the earth. He will walk through hell's fury and bring an end to night. Sunlight will see the city once again and we will walk out into the world. We will be free. His name is Destroya, and he will turn Battery City to ashes."_

One day he would rise up from the dust and save them all. Kennedy wanted to believe, but the idea of some magic robot god was far too outlandish.

Whether or not Destroya existed, he was a symbol of rebellion and freedom from BLI and all it stood for.

If not Destroya, the future lay with the Killjoys. Poster after poster plastered buildings all over the city. Faces of the Killjoys looked menacingly at pedestrians, enormous red X's over them reading

**EXTERMINATE**   
**1,000,000 CARBON REWARD.**

Rumor had it that the leader of the Killjoys had designed the posters in his youth before going rogue.

An image swam before Kennedy's eyes of her own face on the extermination poster, a wanted terrorist with a price on her head.  
The image quickly faded as another wave of nausea overcame her and white specks danced in her vision.

How much longer before her body shut down completely?  
More images came to her, headlines of all her fears.

_TERRORIST KILLJOYS DEFEATED_

_LEADERS EXTERMINATED_

_BATTERY CITY SAFE AT LAST_

_ZONES PURIFIED_

Even worse ideas came to her. What if the Killjoys didn't even exist? They could just be made up by BLI to scare people into submission. Then again, why go through all the trouble?

She was fading again.

Her head filled with muffled sounds, voices, then a rushing sound.

_"God, it smells!"_

_"What'd you expect? Roses?"_

_"Shut up, would you? I'm trying to get a pulse."_   
  


Cool air filled her lungs.  
Someone had opened the bag.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost from my wattpad account of the same name. I'll update as often as I can, which is easy right now since I already have around 12 chapters written.  
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> -Ren


End file.
